Sunshine
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: This is about one of my childhood songs which is You are my Sunshine. It is a R27 where Tsuna comparing the song to Reborn who he sees as his sunshine. Character death but also afterlife. Adult Reborn.


Hey guys i found a new prompt it is kind of like my other story about letters if you have not read it please check it out. This prompt is called 25 songs in 25 days now i may not do the 25 days thing but it still seemed interesting so i am doing it.

* * *

DAY 1

A song from your childhood.

My song is you are my sunshine. (Look it up on youtube.)

* * *

"Hey Reborn you know that song called You are my Sunshine?" The black haired man named Reborn raises an eyebrow looking at the brunet laying on his chest in question.

"Yeah i know it why?" Reborn questioned back wanting to know what his lover was thinking.

"Well my Oka-san used to sing it to me and say i was her sunshine well i heard it on the radio the earlier and it got me thinking if i was Oka-san's sunshine then you are mine and i think even if your flame wasn't sun the song would fit you perfectly."

The brunet looked up into his lovers face and smiled a loving smile.

"After all you do make me happy even when my sky's are gray and you will never know how much i love you reborn yes i think the song fits you perfectly."

Reborn smiled back then kissed his lover.

"Tsuna i love you too and i will never let any one take me away as if any one could after all i am the world greatest hitman." By the ending he was smirking and seeing this tsuna laughed after all only his husband could be so outrageously arrogant (Even if he can back up his claims) when saying something so soft and loving.

Still laughing Tsuna said "Alright i will take you up on that promise." He then kissed Reborn then laid his head back down on his husbands chest listening to the heart beat and he fell asleep knowing that heart was his.

* * *

"You are my sun... shine...my.. only...sun...shine...you... make...me ha..py.. even ..when ...my skys..are..gray.. you will..ne..ver know..de..ar..how...mu..ch...i...lo..ve..you...*sob* So ... .. Dont..Take..My...Sun...shine...Away.." In the middle of a mansion that that looked like a war happened (which it did) that littered bodies, blood every where sat Tsuna bleeding and holding a dead Reborn singing You are my sunshine.

* * *

Crying Tsuna stood looking at his dead husband's grave who had died taking a bullet for him when he was already engaged in combat and couldn't dodge so reborn took the bullet that would have been fatal for him and proved fatal for his husband.

"You broke your promise you said you wouldn't let any one take you away but you did why coudn't you have let me take it why?" Sobbing Tsuna dropped to his knees he then grabbed something from his jacket and put it to his head he then began to sing.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Smiling he stopped singing then said "I wont let you brake your promise i cant live with out you with out you there is nothing to make me happy when my skies are gray. I love you Reborn i will see you soon."

 ***BANG***

* * *

Later Tsuna's body was found by his husbands grave shot a bullet wound to the head hand holding a gun and a letter. The letter said to everyone that he was sorry but he couldn't live with out his husband and that he does not want anyone to grave after all he was happy and with his sunshine. He was latter buried next to reborn.

* * *

Reborn stood looking around looking at the mansion from what he can remember it was in a complete wreck wait hadn't he taken a bullet that had been about to kill Tsuna. Then that mean he is dead oh well he knew it would happen one day after all he is a hitman the only thing he hated about this was that he had left tsuna all alone and broke his promise.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face god how he already missed his husband and who knew how long until tsuna died and he just hoped Tsuna didn't do anything stupid. He then went to his shared room and laid down then went to sleep hmm seems that even dead he could sleep.

* * *

Tsuna stood looking around well this was not what he expected but then again this is where he was always happy after all this is where he had the courage to confess to reborn, where he was proposed to, got married, spent time with reborn here. He then looked around wildly Reborn that's right Reborn he was supposed to be here. He then started running trusting his intuition to lead him to the person he loves.

* * *

Reborn jerked up hearing running and took out his gun he had thought it was to easy for him he was after all a killer so he had expected to go to Hell. He then went to stand in the corner and trained his gun on the door that was thrown open he then shot and was answered with a HEIII. Hearing it he paused he knew of only one person who would make such a sound.

* * *

Tsuna jumped yelling and dodged a bullet he then looked around and saw the person he was looking for and ran towards him. When he got to him he kissed him then hit him in the shoulder after that he hugged him crying.

"Reborn i hate you you broke your promise you let some one take you away why did you do that why."

He was cut off by Reborn kissing him making him moan. Reborn broke the kiss wiping Tsuna's tears and said "I did it because i love you and i do regret braking my promise but i couldn't just let you be shot I'm sorry."

Tsuna sighed he would have done the same thing and reborn did apologize which rarely happens."Ok i forgive you but you are still mean leaving me like that."

He then yelped because Reborn had hit hit him in the head rubbing the injury in hope or relief he looked up at reborn wondering why he hit him this time.

"Tsuna you did something stupid again didn't you after all you are dead and i am pretty sure i was not asleep that long."

Tsuna looked away then looked at his husband with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't live with out you i love you and " Tsuna stopped cut off by his crying.

Reborn looked at the person he loves and sighed then picked the other up who yelled not seeing it coming. Reborn took Tsuna to the bed then laid down with tsuna laying on his chest just like the day he made his promise. Tsuna looked up and smiled when he was kissed. "I it's ok i understand i missed you too i love you Tsuna."

Tsuna's smile got larger and he laid his head back down then said. "I love you too my Sunshine"

* * *

I hope you liked it. My mom used to call me her sunshine and sing me this song though i dont know why maybe because i have bond hair...hmm maybe.. you know what i will just ask. Any way i hope you liked it and please review. :)


End file.
